Trick or Treat
by lowlaury
Summary: It's Halloween and Beck has some plans for himself & his girlfriend. / / POINTLESS BADE FLUFF. You've been warned. Rated T for language & some... hints.


**Bade Halloween oneshot! Yaaay!**

**Disclaimer: Due to the ridiculously huge lack of Bade, you can be sure that _Victorious_ isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>T R I C K . O R . T R E A T<strong>

"Babe, I got a plan for tonight."

Sighing, Jade West gave up on her comfortable position on Beck's bed to face her grinning boyfriend. She had been watching reruns of _Drake & Josh_ there, while he was inside doing whatever his parents had called him for.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked, running a hand through her streaked hair to fix it.

Beck's grin grew even wider. "You'll love it."

"Oh God..."

"Come on, babe, don't be so negative!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"Right..."

"Whoa, what's with that voice?" Jade exclaimed angrily. "You don't have to be with me, you know? Why don't we just break up so you can be with that little Vega b-"

Her typical rant got interrupted by Beck pushing her down onto the bed and shutting her mouth with his own.

"Chill, babe, I was kidding," he grinned. "Wanna hear my plan now?"

"Whatever," she hissed while pushing him off her and trying to sound indifferent, but Beck knew her too well to miss the fact that her tone had softened already.

He took a deep breath. "It's Halloween," he stated smirking.

"Yeah, so?"

"Come on, Jadey, what do people do on Halloween?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, but let it pass without comment. "I don't know, watch lame horror movies? Spend a ridiculous amount of money on decorating their houses so they look all 'scary' 'n stuff?"

"No," he said. "They go trick-or-treating, babe!"

Jade groaned. "God, Beck, _no_! We're not five!"

"So? Who says there's an age limit to go trick-or-treating?"

"No, Beck! Just... no!"

He knitted his brows. "Come on, it'll be fun! We can get tons of free candy and dress up all funny!"

"Oh, role playing games, is that what you want? Perv," she teased.

Beck sighed. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Why can't we just stay home and watch a movie or something? I don't wanna walk around all night. I'm tired."

"Please, babe? Come with me," he pleaded.

"We don't even have costumes!"

"We'll throw some together. And is that a yes?" he smirked.

Jade glared at him. "You owe me one for this, Beckett."

. . .

Two hours later Beck and Jade were fully dressed in their Halloween costumes. Jade had decided on being a zombie bride with a shredded purple and black dress which was covered in fake blood (at least that's what she told Beck it was) and tons of makeup that made her look like she had actually spent the last two weeks in a grave.

To match his girlfriend, Beck was dressed in an old tuxedo he had found in the attic and Jade had painted his face white with some darker shadows in the right places, to give him a ghostly look. Her makeup class had really paid off.

Beck's grin grew wide as he looked at the final outcome of their costumes in the tiny mirror of his RV's bathroom. "Ha, we look awesome," he praised.

Jade snorted. "What did you expect? _Of course_ we do."

He gave her a light kiss on the temple, careful not to mess up his makeup. "Let's go then. There's free candy waiting for us!"

"And little kids to scare," Jade added.

"We're _not_ scaring little kids!" Beck objected, looking slightly outraged.

His girlfriend smirked. "We'll see."

She reached down and opened the cupboard under the sink, grabbing several rolls of toilet paper and stuffing them in her bag.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked.

"What does it look like, jerk? Preparing our tricks. Now, do you have eggs?"

"Eggs?" he repeated, looking confused.

"Yes, eggs. You know, those disgusting white things chickens shit."

"_Jade!_"

"What? Just stating facts," she shrugged.

He sighed. "What do you need eggs fo- wait. Actually, I think I don't wanna know."

She smiled. "Good boy. Now get me those eggs."

. . .

"Don't you think it would be funny if we actually married in those outfits?" Beck asked after they had been wandering about for a good hour and their bags were slowly filling with all sorts of candy.

"I'd _love_ that," Jade said bluntly. "We're totally doing that."

"I was kidding!"

"Too bad for you. It's decided."

Beck smirked. "So you _do_ wanna marry me, huh?"

"Not so fast. Only if you behave well." She provocatively cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Technically, that's a yes."

"Jerk."

They kept on walking until suddenly Jade abruptly came to a halt, dragging Beck behind some bushes.

"Who's the perv now?" he smirked.

"Shush!" she ordered and covered Beck's mouth with her hand while craning her head to observe the street.

She was so absorbed in her activities, that she didn't even notice her boyfriend's unintelligible protests until he moved out his tongue and started licking her hand.

"Ew, Beck!" she hissed in a low voice, shaking her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously and tried to spot what she was looking at.

Jade smirked. "Just wait and see."

Only a few seconds later, Beck heard kids talking and coming closer on the sidewalk in front of them, and it slowly started dawning on him. "Jade," he said warningly. "Don't-"

But Jade was already jumping out of her hideout and onto the sidewalk, right in front of the kids, and made a horrible noise. Terrified, the kids stared screaming and dashed away.

She snickered evilly. "Ha."

Beck followed her out of the bushes. "Jade," he complained. "I told you not to scare little children!"

"Since when do I listen to what people tell me?"

"Right..."

"_Do you wanna start a fight again?_"

Chuckling, Beck shook his head in disbelief and pressed his white painted lips on his girlfriend's black ones.

"Beck, you're ruining my makeup!" she told him half-angry, half-amused.

He checked his watch. "Aren't we done anyway? We've collected quite a lot."

"No, there's still one thing left to do."

Beck gave her a questioning look, but she only smirked and dragged him with her.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait and see."

"You've said that before and it didn't end well."

"Don't be such a baby, Beckett!"

"Oh God. What have you planned?"

Jade smirked again. "I'll show you," she said and headed closer to the house they were standing in front of now.

"Whoa, wait, Jade! That's Tori's house."

"Well spotted, Sherlock."

"What are you doing?" he asked alarmed as Jade started rummaging about her bag.

"I said wait and see."

She pulled out a handful of eggs and a roll of toilet paper and examined them happily.

"_Jade!_"

"What, _Beck_?" she mimicked and resumed her plans.

"You know Tori's dad is a cop, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's _Halloween_, Beck, people do pull tricks on people. So how would they know it was us?"

"Wait, it's not _us_, it's _you,_" he objected.

"Cling together, swing together," she grinned and threw the eggs and the toilet papers at the Vegas' house, contentedly watching as they hit the walls and windows. "_Run!_" she then ordered and dragged him with her once again.

They didn't come to a halt until after 3 blocks, panting heavily. "Ha, that was awesome," she wheezed, yet still grinning.

"You know that you could get arrested for that, right?"

She snorted. "Even if I got arrested, it still would've been worth it."

"You're seriously messed up."

"That's why you love me," she grinned and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I do," he smirked. "Wanna go home now?"

She nodded and hands entwined, they began walking home.

"So," Jade said after a while. "About that role play thing..."

_FIN_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was really spontaneous. And _teddybaer_ made me write this. JK. lol But seriously, I probably wouldn't have written this without her :P I feel like there's so much more I could've added to make this longer but it's almost 1 am now and I have to get up at 9 tomorrow and I just wanted to post this tonight. Yeah. lol**

**R&R :D**


End file.
